Severus Snape, padre
by MariSeverus
Summary: Dulce epifanía, dulce momento en la vida, que hasta los más desafortunados tienen el privilegio de vivir. La alegría de ser padre, ha tocado la fría puerta en el corazón de Snape. No hay mejor padre, que el que es capaz de hacer todo por sus hijos.


¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este fan fic. Bueno, está dedicado a mi papá más que todo; por todo el amor que le tengo aunque a veces no me comporte como debo. Estaba destinado a ser un James/Harry; pero sentí que debía experimentar otras cosas. Igual, planifico hacer un James/Harry si la inspiración me da. Espero que les guste, les dejo saludos, besos y un feliz día del padre para todos.

* * *

Cuando sostuve su cabeza por primera vez, sentí que el mundo se detendría para siempre. Su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, estaba contra mi pecho; ¡Y yo tenía miedo de dejarlo caer! Ella no hacía más que sonreírme, y decirme que todo estaba bien. Yo no la miraba, solamente veía a la pequeña criatura que tenía entre mis brazos. ¡Qué pequeña era!

Tomé entre mis manos, una de sus manos. Sus dedos eran ínfimos, y en ese instante se cerraban sobre uno de los míos. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos y ahogó un enorme bostezo. Pues, toda mi vida pasó ante mis ojos.

Era una belleza, una bebé hermosa. Miles de palabras me serían insuficientes para describir lo que pensaba acerca de ella. Su madre, me observaba; acariciando los pequeños cabellos sobre su coronilla. ¡Juraba yo, que eran castaños; pero ella necesitaba ser aseada primero! ¡Pareces idiotizado Severus! exclamó ella, y así era; era como ver a mi esposa nacer por segunda vez.

La pequeña, me mantuvo la vista por un largo rato y yo sentí, que mis peores temores morían en lo más profundo de mí. Mi esposa habló de mí, le dijo que admiraba a su padre; el ser más guapo sobre la tierra. Claro, le mentía; ¡Cómo ella no podía verme con claridad! La bebé gimoteó por un largo rato, y yo sentí miedo. ¿Sabría ya de antemano, que yo era un mortífago? ¿El peor de todos sobre la tierra? Ella sólo quiso reírse, y suspiró mirándome "¡Vamos, tan sólo abrázala!"

Abrazarla. Abrazarla fue, una sensación extraordinaria. Ella se aferró a mí, como si tratara de escalarme o algo parecido. Me sentía increíblemente avergonzado, mientras su madre se reía aún más fuerte. ¿Qué podía saber yo, de bebés? Pues bien, ella trataba de enseñarme sobre sí misma. ¡Mi pequeña hija!

La besé, besé muchísimas veces a mi esposa. Estaba exhausta, sonrojada y sudorosa; había sido un parto largo. ¡La embaracé! ¿Quién lo diría? Me había enamorado, había embarazado; y ahora me había convertido en padre. ¿Por qué me había tardado tanto?

Ya no pensaba en el señor tenebroso, ni en la guerra. Pensaba en blanco. Pensaba, que esas pequeñas manos; halaban con fuerza mi cabello. ¿Qué tenían de especiales?

"Le agradas", me dicen; "eso ya me lo temía" y yo sabía de qué hablaba ella. Todas las noches, antes de dormirse; ella quería que la pequeña me conociera. Siempre colocaba mis manos sobre su vientre, siempre me hacía hablar con ella. Ahora, justamente ahora; entendía la utilidad de todo eso. ¡Nos estábamos viendo ya! ¡Ya nos conocíamos y faltaba vernos las caras!

"Severus, mírala; mira que pequeña es" Lo es, es pequeña; pero así viene lo mejor. ¡Cabe en mis manos! Es como si; ¡No lo sé! Ya no sé que decir. Estoy embelezado con sus ojos color miel.

Idéntica a su madre, diría yo; pero según mi esposa hay que esperar. Yo puedo esperar, a que se ponga mucho más hermosa. ¡Me atrevo a decir, que será mucho más hermosa que su madre! Y eso es ¡tarea imposible!

Al parecer, su cabello es negro como el mío; pero es sólo un poco. Mueve sus pies, mientras sostiene uno de mis dedos. Espero sin duda, que eso signifique algo.

"Tiene frío, cúbrela" Me sonríe ella, y yo me apresuro a escucharle. Tiene razón, luego de que la cubro; la pequeña vuelve a bostezar. Pronto se quedará dormida.

Un ¿Qué hago? cruzó por mi cabeza, y llegó hasta mis labios. Su madre sólo se ríe, y estira sus brazos para que la coloque junto a ella. Me despido de ella, grabándome en la mente; su esencia.

Ya está sobre el regazo de ella, tomando entre sus pequeñísimos labios; uno de sus senos. En mi vida he visto semejante cosa, y simplemente toma toda mi atención. ¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Ambas lo son! Está en el proceso de "amamantar" y yo ya me imaginaba otra cosa. ¡Qué desconectado del mundo estaba a veces!

Muy pronto ya está durmiendo, satisfecha. Con muchísimo cuidado, la tomo y la tiendo en su cuna. Me pregunto, si tendré el lujo de hacer eso todos los días. ¡Sería como, rehacer la poción que más me gusta una y otra vez! Pero no, ella no es una poción; no es una obligación. Es una pequeña criatura, que me necesita.

"Asegúrate de colocarle una manta" me piden desde la cama, y la cuestión es; que yo ya pensaba en ello. Para cuando termino y me giro, ya mi esposa está durmiendo. Estoy sólo en la habitación, con ambas durmiendo. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Pues, " Si no puedes con el enemigo ¡úneteles!" y eso hago, sentándome en el sofá y cerrando mis ojos lentamente. Estaba agotado, ella había tenido contracciones hasta hace muy poco; y no habíamos dormido en absoluto. ¡La bebé pateaba muy fuerte!

No supe cuanto dormí, pero juro que ese era el sueño más placentero que había tenido. Un extraño ruido me despertó, como un sollozo. Me levanté alarmado, ya recordaba esos sollozos de sufrimiento; pero ese era distinto.

La bebé lloraba, así que la tomé entre mis brazos, y traté de acunarla. Pues, no entendía el motivo, pero cuando me vio; dejó de llorar. ¡Se le habían pegado las mañanas de su madre!  
_  
"Severus"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Te amo"_

_"Severus"_

_"¿Qué sucede?"_

_"Te amo"_

Sí, sin duda las mañanas de su madre se le habían transmitido a mi hija. Sólo atino a reírme, y puedo jurar que ella sonríe ¡Pero es tan pequeña para eso! Quiere llorar otra vez, y yo miro en dirección a mi esposa. "Necesita descanso" le susurro a la bebé, como si pudiera entenderme o algo por el estilo. Pero sé, que no puede.

El punto es, que ¡me quedé dormido nuevamente! ¡Con la bebé en mis brazos! No me hubiese fijado, de no sentir un doloroso golpe en mi nuca. ¿Me atacaban? Me pregunte.

Para cuando me desperté, ella hacía de las suyas nuevamente; bajo la sonrisa de mi esposa. Estaba tirando de mi cabello nuevamente, ¡Y hasta trataba de morderme, aunque no sé con cuales dientes! Me pregunté, si algo de mí le molestaba; pero cambié de parecer cuando simplemente me miró.

"¿Cómo la llamamos?" Me preguntó ella, y por un momento; creí que esa sería la decisión más complicada del universo. ¿Qué nombre le pondríamos? Ese sería, para toda su vida. Igual que la marca, que reposaba en mi brazo izquierdo. Por ello, no quería equivocarme; ya no más.

"Me gusta, Catherine" Me comunican, pero ¿Qué se yo de nombres? Suspiro, y asiento; en silencio. ¡No se me ocurre algo!

"Marion, Elizabeth, Mariann, Madelein"

"Sólo tenemos una hija amor" le comento, admirando su rostro; en profunda concentración. Al final, ella sonríe y me observa. "¿Cómo la llamarías tú?"

"Cómo tú Hermione"

"¿Hermione, Hermione?" Ella se ríe, pero a mí no me parece divertido. Ella es para mí, fruto de su cuerpo. ¿Qué tenía de malo, honrar a su madre?

"Listo, entonces llamémosla; Elizabeth Ann Snape"

"¿No crees que es muy extenso?" Suspiro, ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué tiene de particular un nombre? Ella es tan hermosa, que pocos serán los que se acuerden de eso. Todos la mirarán, y ¡Olvidarán su nombre al hacerlo! Bueno, exceptuando en el momento en que; ¡Pero aún falta mucho para eso!

"Es perfecto" me comunica ella, Hermione. ¿Y yo qué puedo hacer? Nunca he encontrado valor para decir que no ¡Además ella hace trampa! Siempre ¡Sonríe para conseguir lo que desea! Ojala mi hija haga igual conmigo.

Y así es. Elizabeth Ann Snape, o "Eli" como su madre lo resume para mí; está en nuestras vidas. No hay varita, ni poder que valga más que eso. ¿Reuniones con el señor tenebroso? Ya hay un motivo para subsistir. Esos pequeños cabellos negros, esos ojos color caramelo. ¡Es nuestra comunión! No tiene un aspecto en específico y además; nunca creí verme tan bien. Bueno, en otra persona.

Tiene sentido, todo lo que hice tiene sentido. Creí haber cometido un enorme error, al enamorarme de Hermione, al embarazarla; ¡Incluso al tener a la bebé! Pero no, parte de entender al mundo; era arriesgarse. ¡Ahora estaba completo! Ya no tenía nada que envidiar, nada nuevo que sentir. Bueno, lo único nuevo que sentía; era una necesidad fisiológica de Elizabeth. Pero eso, estaba bien.

Era un padre. Extraño, bizarro, pero lo era. Ya entendía, lo que decían sobre "mirar al rostro" de un bebé. Era la experiencia más gratificante del mundo. Mirando en un pequeñísimo espejo a mi esposa, y al mundo.

Así era Elizabeth, así era el ser padre. Algo que sí tenía magia propia.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Está dedicado como dije en el resumen a mi papá y a todo quien se sienta identificado con ello. Besos y saludos.


End file.
